


Buffalo Gals Tear up the Town Tonight

by JetravenEx



Series: Chasing Cars [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bravado Buffalo, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Driving, Disabled Character, F/M, References to FailRace, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: Two days after Nona helped Jess rescue her prized Duke O'Death. Jess is bored and decides to invite her friend to join her in one of the crazy races run by her friend. A packed race of muscle cars tearing down a busy freeway!





	Buffalo Gals Tear up the Town Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719537) by [Bitch_In_The_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue). 



> I don't own Nona, she is owned by Bitch_in_the_Blue.

“And done!” Jess said stepping back to admire her work putting her hands on her hips as she considered the practically shining Duke O’Death before her. “Good as new Dukes! No one would be the wiser that you were in the clutches of the terrible Vagos!” She said as she wiped her brow before tossing her waxing cloth off to the side strolling past her Bati-801 and Gauntlet to the computer set up on the counter. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Jess mused as she typed on the computer looking through her emails. She was disappointed to see that her Office Assistant was still not back yet. Drat. But she perked up when she saw an email from her friend Reese. Excitement renewed at the aspect of a crazy race set up by her friend she opened it and skimmed through. An open muscle car race! Perfect! She had plenty of those to choose from.

“Sorry Blitz!” She said glancing back at her Coquette, “I’m afraid it’s looking like it’s going to be the race of the muscle cars today! Runes, Domino, Grace look alive my lovelies one of you will get to be run today.” She mused looking over at her Ruiner, Dominator and Gauntlet. She’d love to take any of them if she was honest. Her Dominator was an obvious choice with it’s acceleration but the other two hadn’t had much love. It was times like these she wished there were more of her to drive them-

She let out a gasp. “I know! I’ll go see if Nona wants to race! Reese did say it was open entry in the email,” She said waving her hand, “And I need to go up to my apartment to change my clothes.” She glanced down at her dirty t-shirt and torn jeans. “So yeah! I’ll be right back guys! Gonna go see if Nona’s around!” Jess said darting over to the elevator and hitting the button to call it bouncing on her toes as she waited impatiently, then jumping inside the instant it arrived and hitting the button for her floor.

Once she was on her floor she ran into her apartment to quickly change her clothes. Selecting jeans, sneakers, and her red t-shirt, before darting back out and knocking on Nona’s apartment door.

“Nona? Are you in there?” Jess called, bouncing on her feet eagerly swinging her arms a bit as she waited for an answer. Maybe she should’ve texted her first. Hmm probably should’ve thought of that, she pulled out her phone and peeked at the time. 9:00. It couldn’t be too early for her to be up right?

Jess waited for a minute, then another minute pouting. She knocked on the door again, “Nona?” She called, moving forwards to press her ear against the door trying to hear. She could hear… something, like bed springs squeaking… She drew back furrowing her brow about to keep listening when her phone buzzed in her pocket jolting her causing her to bang her forehead into the door.

“Ow!” She hissed straightening up rubbing her head as she pulled out her phone. “Busy, I’ll text you,” She read, shooting a pout at the door. “Aww okay then,” She said. Probably a good idea, if she was going to bring Nona to meet the cars she should make sure they were clean, and the garage was clean. So rubbing her forehead to alleviate the pain of banging her forehead into the door as she made her way back to the elevator to go back down to make sure the place was clean.

///---///

Jess had thrown herself wholeheartedly into the task, and was just finishing cleaning up Runes. The last of the three muscle cars who could be picked for the race when her phone buzzed and she pulled it out her face lighting up when she saw the text was from Nona.

_‘Okay NOW I’m ready,’_

“Woohoo! Nona’s ready,” Jess said jumping back to her feet and quickly stashed her cleaning supplies and held up her fingers up like she was taking a picture, “All right, stay cool guys I’ll bring Nona down to meet you all in a bit,” She said before she darted out of the garage space and to the elevator.

Jess hummed some tune to herself as she stepped into the elevator drumming her fingers on the railing behind her watching the floor numbers tick up. She brightened when they stopped on her floor and burst out once the doors opened darting over to Nona’s apartment and knocking eagerly at the door.

This time she heard footsteps moving towards the door and then the door opened to reveal Nona. Jess having to bite back a laugh as Nona looked like a bit of a mess. Her hair was all over the place, her t-shirt rumpled and looking like she’d just thrown it on and her glasses partially askew.

Nona smiled and held up a hand to Jess as she fixed her glasses with the other.

Jess ‘hmmed’ as she looked her up and down. Then she grinned, “Well, it looks like someone went for one hell of a ride. Have fun with your _fed_ in _bed?_ ” She asked giving Nona finger guns.

Nona’s smile turned into a smirk and she winked at Jess pulling out her phone to type something out holding it for Jess to read, Jess leaned forwards to read it.

“‘I’ll tell you when you’re old-’ Hey!” Jess protested looking up at Nona and straightening up. “I am 23 years old!” She said placing her hands on her hips and lifting her chin, “I’ll have you know, I know _all_ about _the sex_ ,” She added with a huff.

Nona raised an eyebrow at her taking her phone back to type something in, then showing it to Jess, _‘Here I was thinking you were 16 :P’_

Jess puffed up at that. “I look 17 at the youngest!” She protested, crossing her arms glancing to the side flushing. “But yeah, I am 23 and not so unaware of how the world works that I don’t know what sex is! Jeez, give me some credit. What kind of crazy sociopathic occasional murderous person would I be if I had no comprehension of sex?” She added with a roll of her eyes.

Nona covered her mouth her shoulders shaking with mirth as she typed once more. _‘Riiggghhhhttt. You want to come in for some bagels?’_

Once Jess read it her face brightened and  she nodded, “Sure! Do you got blueberry?” She asked as Nona stood aside to let Jess in the younger woman making her way towards the kitchen. Nona shut the front door behind her, turning on her text to speech app as she followed behind Jess

 _“Yeah I have them sitting out. I’m going to finish getting ready,”_ Nona’s phone said as the mute woman went into her bedroom to finish getting ready

Jess went over to the kitchen grinning when she spotted the blue berry bagels and snagged one, pleased to see they were the easy to tear kind, and she tore it into two halves and popped them into the toaster. While they were toasting Jess turned to look around the apartment.

“Damn and I thought those guys you recommended cleaned up my apartment nice,” Jess whistled as she took in the brand new couch, and restored apartment.  Completely unlike the war zone it had resembled just two days ago. It looked almost spotless with of course a few odds and ends scattered around. “This place is like a whole new apartment,” She said as the toaster popped out her bagel halves and Jess went to hunt around for a plate to put them on as Nona emerged fully dressed and looking more put together, phone in hand.

 _“Of course, the government owes me after all,”_ Her phone said as Nona came into the kitchen opening a cabinet and handing Jess a plate. The dirty blonde haired woman taking the plate graciously and setting her bagels on.

“Do I get to know what that means? Or does it have to do with Agent Hottie?” Jess asked as she sat down on a stool and set to spreading cream cheese on her bagels.

Nona didn’t bother typing just smiled and shook her head miming zipping her lips. The meaning clear, she couldn’t say. She turned to the coffee maker to get some coffee.

Jess pouted. “Figures,” She grumbled as she finished spreading the cream cheese on her bagel and took a bite out of it. “You gotta do something for that super secret government whatever you’ve got going on today, or you free?” She asked before taking another bite, eating as Nona made two cups of coffee and brought them over setting one in front of Jess before she moved to sit down as well. “Thanks,” Jess said taking the cup looking around for cream and sugar to add, snagging them from where they were on the counter and putting them in as Nona typed into her phone.

_“No, I’m free today, why?”_

Jess grinned as she finished preparing her coffee, and held it up to her lips, “How do you feel about racing?” She asked taking a sip and pulling a face snagging the sugar and adding another spoon stirring it together looking up at Nona.

Nona’s lips were pursed together her eyebrows furrowed looking off to the side before looking down at her phone to type, _“What are we racing?”_

“Cars,” Jess took a sip pleased when her coffee tasted more bearable taking a big swig before setting down her cup to begin attacking the other half of her bagel. “Don’t worry I’ve got 4 in the class, that’s being raced. They’re all ready to go, so once we finish eating I’ll take you back down to the garage, you can meet the possible contestants along with my collection. They’re all looking forwards to meeting you… well formally this time,” She added at Nona’s raised eyebrow. “Last time you just met Domino and Dukes… and only briefly. Although after the events of-”

 _“Are you going to eat your bagel, or talk with it?”_ Nona’s phone asked and Jess’s mouth shut with a click and she glanced down at the bagel she’d been using to gesture around and she flushed slumping in her seat a bit.

“I’m going to eat it,” Jess took it up to her mouth to prove her point and took a bite out of it, picking up her coffee and taking a drink to down it. She and Nona spending the next few minutes eating their breakfasts in silence.

 _“How many vehicles do you have?”_ Nona’s phone asked the mute typing it out between bites of her bagel that she didn’t bother toasting.

Jess perked up swallowing the last bite of her bagel taking another drink of coffee. “10, 9 cars, 1 Bike.” Jess said holding up her hand counting off the cars she had off the top of her head. “I have 4 muscles cars, Domino, Grace and Runes are the normal muscle cars and Dukes is also a muscle car… It just also happens to have a fuck ton of armor and can live just about everything you throw at it.” Jess mused with a small smile glancing up at Nona who nodded to signify she was listening. “Then I’ve got 3 sports cars, Buddy, Ellie, and Blitz, Buddy’s not quite on the same level as Ellie and Blitz as he’s more of just a cool looking Sedan, but eh. Then I have Dottie which is my convertible, Speedy the minivan, and Bazz my crotch rocket.” She curled her lip. “I don’t use Bazz that much, haven’t really since… well I had a bit of an accident, nearly killed myself on it. So she’s more relegated to use if Motorcycle clubs offer me work,”

Nona frowned, _“What happened?”_

“I made a mistake,” Jess said with a shrug averting her eyes. “It was like into my second year living in Los Santos, and even though my driving was great, I drive mainly vehicles that if you crash or misjudge your timing on a turn you might fracture a rib or two, but you’re not looking at getting flung somewhere until you hit something. So needless to say I made a mistake, and I went flying and hit a tree. Broke my left arm and dislocated my shoulder, nearly fractured my collarbone while I was at it.” Jess muttered unconsciously rubbing her left arm. “I was just fortunate I’d already bought my apartment by that point and had enough cash stored up to not risk losing it while I recovered.” She muttered.

Nona frowned considering Jess, studying her for a moment before nodding, _“That’s rough,”_ She typed on her phone.. Jess looking up and shrugging letting out a sigh.

“Eh, it happens sometimes. I’m young I mend pretty easily still.” She said rolling her shoulders looking at Nona’s now empty plate. “Well you look to be done eating, do you want to meet them all now?”

Nona took one last drink of her coffee before rising from her seat and nodding.

Jess brightened a smile splitting across her face. “Great! Let’s go!” She said heading out, Nona following behind her.

They made their way down into the garage, Jess unable to stop herself from bouncing with impatience for the elevator to get to the garage already. When the doors finally opened she had to fight to resist the urge to run ahead towards her garage space, settling to move ahead with a bit of a bounce to her step Nona following after her.

“Hey what do you drive?” Jess asked glancing at the garage space that would house Nona’s vehicles beside her own section.

Nona went over to the door her garage space and opened it Jess peering inside, spotting a chopper motorcycle the young woman cocking her head at it eyebrows furrowing.

“Hmm, that’s a Hexer right?” Jess said, “I guess that’s why you asked about the bikes, you’re more into them than cars I take it?” She asked glancing at Nona who nodded and closed up her space. “Well you might find yourself changing your mind after you get better acquainted with my babies,” Jess said heading over to her garage space and entering the code to enter the doors sliding open to allow her and Nona in, Jess stepping in Nona following behind her.

“All right look alive ladies and gents! We have Nona back,” Jess said as the lights came on illuminating the 10 vehicles 5 on either side of the garage as the two women moved to stand in the middle. “And she’s willing to meet all of you, so be polite. Runes! I’m looking at you, no trunk popping open like last time. You might’ve thought that was funny but you clipped my nose you dick,” She said jabbing a finger at the black and gold Imponte Ruiner that sat second to the door in-between the green and black minivan and the red Lampadati Felon GT convertible. 

Nona raised an eyebrow Jess turning back to her hands on her hips, “Keep an eye out for Runes, he’s a trickster, he still surprises me sometimes,” She said before clapping her hands together. “We’ll start with the first car I got when I arrived in Los Santos,” She said heading past the Lampadati, the Dominator they’d used to go rescue Jess’s Dukes, (which Nona could see sitting between a blue Elegy and a blue Bati-801 on the opposite side of the garage) over to a bright blue Bravado Buffalo with purple rims on it’s tires.

“This is Buddy,” Jess said leaning against the front end of the car, “When I first came to Los Santos he was parked in a parking lot around where I got my first job so I took him.” She patted the front of the car. “I initially wanted a Dominator, so I planned on using Buddy until I found one; but I had no luck finding any wild Dominators so I just kept using Buddy. Didn’t upgrade him at all or even put a tracer in him, since I wasn’t planning on owning him at the time,”

Nona glanced at the Dominator beside the Buffalo before refocusing on Jess as the young woman continued.

“Then finally, he got shot to hell during a mission,” Jess recounted running her hand over the hood. “And by that point he’d served me very well for a week or two, and Simeon was offering to pay for the works on him. So, I took advantage of it.” She smiled, “ Got the works done on him, a tracer stuck on him making him mine. Then I bought my first garage, a two car garage on Independence Blvd and for a while it was just me and Buddy chilling there.”

Nona blinked, pulling out her phone and Jess paused in her talking waiting for the mute to type.

 _“You lived in a garage with your car?_ ” Nona’s phone asked the mute woman’s expression one of concern.

Jess cocked her head before shrugging her shoulders shifting to sit more fully on the hood. “Yeah? I mean when it was just me and Buddy it wasn’t too crowded, it got a little cozy when Domino was added but I made it work. Got a gym membership so I could use their facilities every day so I didn’t become completely unhygienic, did what I had to do to get by and avoid getting sick.”

She chuckled weakly, “Befriended the guys working at a gas station nearby for restrooms and the like when I needed it. All while I saved up my cash to get better digs for myself and my cars. I mean the down payment on Eclipse Towers is _ridiculous._ But the view is awesome and there’s a fuck ton of _nice_ cars to borrow and possibly crash.” Jess said a grin splitting her face as she pushed herself off Buddy’s hood gesturing around, “ It’s how I mastered fast cars. Stole em and crashed em if they were too hot to sell. Once used a voltic to climb a mountain,” She shook her head laughing, “Man, it was _awesome_. Blew up on me after meeting a rock but, eh I was able to jump clear so it was fine,”

Nona frowned, crossing her arms, the frown and furrowed brows making it clear that she wasn’t going to be distracted so easily, _“How long were you homeless?”_

Jess pouted, crossing her arms. “I wasn’t homeless, I had a roof over my head and space to fix my cars and I could fit myself in a spot to sleep when I needed it between jobs. Plus having to go to the gym for my showers and amenities got me in good shape and kept me that way. Still piss poor in a fist fight, but I’d like to think I’m pretty quick on my feet still.” She added with a grin, but it vanished when she saw the look on Nona’s face.

That sort of concerned look that reminded her briefly of her own mother and Jess deflated a bit letting out a sigh running a hand through her hair. “Okay yeah it sucked to spend my first 6 months in Los Santos living in a garage, but the point is I made it work. Plus since I kept costs down I was able to get into Eclipse Towers and I’ve earned enough cash to make sure I stay here.” She shrugged and brightened, “So it’s all good. Now, back to introductions,”

Nona glanced at the Buffalo as Jess moved to the Dominator. The mute woman musing that the blue vehicle must’ve kept Jess company during that period when she was new to Los Santos and trying to get by. She reached a hand out to pat Buddy gently. It’s name clearly meant to represent the companionship Jess had gotten from the blue cars presence during that time.

Jess went over to the Dominator and leaned her hip against the front of the car. “You’re familiar with my Dominator, but what you don’t know is up until 2 days ago he didn’t have a name.” She chuckled holding up her hands, “I know, my second car, how’d he not have a name?” She mused with a laugh. “Well I just couldn’t come up with any good ones and then after the events of that night, how one thing kept happening after another. Well that reminded me of dominos, you knock one down and a bunch of them keep falling. It reminded me of how the theft of my Dukes, led to me meeting you, led to us killing Vagos, led to me doing a run around with the boys in blue,” Jess had to pause to take a breath as she spun her hand as she went through the events that had happened 2 days prior. “Which led to the Vagos attacking your apartment, which led to us having the world’s quietest shootout… Well quiet enough not to wake your fed in bed,” Jess said lips twitching at the rhyme Nona giving her a deadpan look.

 _“I’m starting to wonder if the cop came because of your temper tantrum and went to my room by mistake,”_ Nona’s phone said, the mute woman’s lips twitching up

“What? No, it was totally the shootout, the boys in blue would’ve come by for my um… explosion, while we were long gone. Even they aren’t _that_ inefficient. I think. I dunno, the cops are dumb in LS. Not that they’re much better back home,” Jess muttered crossing her arms tilting her head squinting her eyes as she mulled it over. “Eh, they’re about the same level of dumb I think. Though I’ve never tried messing with the boys in blue back home to be honest,”

 _“Where are you from?_ ” Nona’s phone asked. Probably not Liberty City if she thought the cops back at her home were somewhat effective.

“Rhapsody, the biggest city in the midwest, the city full of hot air as most like to say since we’re not as big as Liberty City. Which, hey they should be praising us for not being like Liberty City if you ask-”

_“I’m from Liberty City,”_

Jess immediately stopped shut her mouth and then grimaced. “Ah well, um… not that there’s anything _wrong_ with Liberty City. I just… Seems a bit of a cesspool… Kinda? No offense?” She asked cringing back a bit waiting to see how Nona reacted.

 _“It is kind of a shit hole,”_ Nona wrote shrugging her shoulders.

“To be honest Rhapsody’s probably not that much better.” Jess admitted frowning glancing to the side. “Big tall skyscrapers, a shining skyline, levels built to lift us up above from the swamp that used to make up the land underneath." Gesturing with her hands, stacking one on top of the others to mime the levels, "When in reality you get down to the ground level of the city, it’s not quite as bright or shiny. But when you’re young, and you see the shiny skyline, you don’t see the dirt and grime that’s hidden underneath.” Jess let out a sigh then shook her head with a laugh, “I don’t think there’s any city that doesn’t have its problems, and if there is I’d be concerned cause if one thing books have told me, it’s that in a Utopia there’s already some crazy shit going on in the background that no one's aware of.” Then Jess waved her hand. “Okay got off topic again.”

 _“You do that a lot,”_ Nona wrote with a smile and Jess laughed shrugging.

“What can I say? My train of thought sometimes likes to jump tracks. I can’t help it, it’s how I am, but anyways let’s get back to introductions before Runes decides to get impatient and do something dumb,” Jess jabbed a finger in the Ruiner’s direction once the words were out of her mouth. “And that statement was not an invitation, you keep a hold of yourself, you derpy bucket of bolts,”

Nona laughed silently, _“Have you checked him for possession?”_

“Yes actually, I dumped a bunch of road salt on him and he wasn’t phased so I think ghost possession can safely be ruled out.” Jess said tapping her chin before waving her hand in Runes direction before focusing on the Dominator once more, “But anyways we’ll get to Runes later, back to Domino who is thrilled to pieces that he finally has a name, aren’t you bud?” She said patting the car. “Gonna probably take him in to get his engine fully modded, then he’ll really be dangerous, won’t ya?” She cooed stroking the hood as she moved around the Dominator.

Nona tilted her head as she considered the Dominator, patting the muscle car like she had done with Buddy before and then glanced at the other cars, _“Is he the fastest car you own?”_ The digital voice of her phone asked.

Jess tilted her head mulling it over for a moment before shaking her head, “Nah, his acceleration is unbelievable yeah, but fastest top speed? I think he gets beaten out by Blitz,” She said jerking her thumb towards the Coquette. “And Runes has a wicked fast top speed too, and better handling most of the time so Domino’s not the top of the garage. Though he does beat Grace,” She said nodding to her black and purple gauntlet. “But Dominator’s are pretty damn good looking cars so I forgive him for not being the top of the garage,” She said smiling fondly at the dark blue and white dominator.

Nona nodded looking over the muscle car, giving it a pat then moved to follow Jess as she went over to the red Lampadati Felon Gt.

“Now this here’s Dottie, I got her pretty much right after I moved into my apartment.” Jess grinned as she crossed her arms looking down at the convertible. “I learned that Lampadati’s Felon GT’s were some of the easiest hot cars you could sell, and once I had room for more. I snagged her off some fat cat’s driveway, they had her painted black. But I think Dottie looks best in red.”

Nona inspected the convertible, tapping the roof. Awfully flimsy. The car was nice but it didn’t look like it’d take a lot of damage.

Jess noted the other woman inspecting the convertible and tapping the flimsy roof. “Dottie’s more of a showy car, I race her when my buddy Reese wants to race coupes on occasion, but mostly I just drive her when I want to drive around with the top down,” She said, “And now we move onto the troublemaker,” She said moving to the Ruiner, Nona giving the Lampadati one last look before following Jess.

“He should behave, but don’t get too close to his hood.” Jess warned standing close but not too close where if the hood popped open it’d hit her. Nona followed suite and gave the car a wide berth. “As I said earlier, this is Runes, my Ruiner, spelled R-U-N-E-S not R-U-I-N-S, and there’s a reason for that,” Jess said moving to the side of the car and opening the drivers side door, Nona tilting her head as Jess opened the release, the hood flying open Nona flinching back.

“Sorry! Bad Runes!” Jess said shutting the drivers side door and rapping her knuckles on the roof of the car moving back to the front. “But well since it’s open see those markings?”

Nona leaned forwards, though not too close. After seeing the hood fly open, who was to say it wouldn’t just as suddenly shut. She noted the etchings and various markings that were scrawled on the inside of the hood. She nodded looking questioningly at Jess.

“That’s why he’s called Runes,” Jess said gesturing to the symbols. “Like I said, I don’t _think_ he’s possessed, but I figured it was better safe than sorry.” She waved her hand.

Nona nodded straightening up to type on her phone, _“Where’d you get it?”_ The phone asked.

“Junkyard,” Jess said grabbing onto the hood and slamming it down, a pop sounding behind as the trunk flew open upon impact and Jess groaned lifting her eyes skywards, “I couldn’t resist, he had… issues. But I wanted to test my mettle in fixing him. But then I found Speedy, and well Runes became a bit of a side project second to rehabbing Speedy,” Jess admitted heading to the back and shutting the trunk.

 _“Maybe he’s haunting you for it?”_ Nona grinned at the implication while Jess rolled her eyes checking to make sure the trunk was staying closed before moving out from behind the Ruiner.

“I pulled his shell from the junkyard, he owes me,” She turned her attention to the Ruiner “You owe me, so do me the kindness of behaving once in a while,” She nudged one of the cars tires with the toe of her shoe before shrugging, “But as I said, wicked fast so eh, I’ll tolerate his episodes, now onto Speedy,” Jess said moving to the minivan, Nona nodding and following her to stand by the minivan.

The upper portion of the minivan was a nice green color, the bottom portion black. “This here’s Speedy, I well. He’s got history,” Jess said biting her lip eyes wandering over the minivan. “Truthfully he’s Speedy the second, the first one well.” She let out a soft sigh, “Died? But when I found this one in the junkyard after the first one went into the junkyard, it felt like a second chance. So I think of him more as a continuation of the original Speedy rather than a brand new vehicle,”

Nona looked at the younger woman’s face studying her, Jess’s lips were curled up in a sad smile. What sort of memories were held that she’d want to rescue the same model car to continue the ‘life’ of the first one? _“What’s his story?”_

“Speedy? Uh, well as you can see on his license plate” She gestured to the license plate that read SPEEDY15. “The original Speedy was around for 15 years, so it’s uh recognizing how long he was around.” Jess fidgetted for a moment, “He was my family’s car, I was like… 5 when we got Speedy the first time, and heh, even at that age I had a sense of irony, calling the slow minivan ‘Speedy’,” She laughed weakly rubbing the back of her head. “It’s… there’s a lot of memories with him… He… he was there when I lost my brothers,” The laughter died at that and she lowered her eyes.

Nona frowned, reaching out to touch Jess’s shoulder and the younger woman glanced at her. Smiling sadly Jess continued looking down at her hands again, “My younger brother, Alan, he was always sick, and Thomas well…” She trailed off before shaking her head, “Speedy holds a lot of memories,” She looked at the minivan again. “So when I saw an opportunity for him to see more, _carry_ more I seized it,”

Nona nodded sympathetically and she smiled, lifting her phone and typing, _“It’s clear he’s very special,”_ Her phone said, and Jess laughed.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s very special to me,” Jess agreed, she looked at the minivan for a moment longer letting out a soft sigh. Then she shook herself then she rolled her shoulders taking in a breath and clapping her hands together. “Right, we still have 5 more who want to meet you, and since we’re at this end of the garage, I guess we’ll just go right across and meet Blitz,” Jess turned and moved towards the Coquette.

Nona took a moment to move forwards and pat the minivan on the hood; before moving to join Jess, Jess smiling when she saw the mute woman’s actions.

“Anyways, this is Blitz!” Jess said throwing her hands towards the Coquette in a ‘ta-da’ fashion, “I bought her recently, I’ve loved, loved, _loved,_ the look of the Coquette and then after I started running goods and the like with my warehouses and businesses, I finally felt like I had the spare cash to buy her. So I did and she’s awesome, well worth the money spent,” Jess said grinning before bouncing over to the blue and sea blue car besides the Coquette.

Like she’d done with the previous cars, Nona gave the Coquette a gentle pat before following after Jess who stood in front of the Blue and sea blue japanese sports car.

“Here’s Ellie, she’s… an import car, an Elegy RH8,” Jess elaborated Nona nodding. “And I mean she’s great, I won her in a race, so she’s got that going for her. But overall, not a whole lot of interesting history. But she is blue, and she was free so yeah, now we’ll get to Dukes!” Jess said moving to the Duke O’Death

Nona patted the Elegy gently.  Before smiling at the familiar Duke O’Death. She remembered this car.

Jess grinned, “You know Dukes,” She said nodding to the fully repaired and shining matte black armored vehicle. “Strongest car in the garage, I’d bet money that an insurgent couldn’t stand up to his pushing power when he’s really moving.” She said with a grin. “Was my most expensive purchase at the time, but I was starting to make better connections and be given better jobs from people so I was able to afford getting him. In hindsight, might have been better to save the 600K he cost me to put towards my office space.”

Nona let out a whistle Jess jumping a bit surprised by actual sound coming out of the mute woman. For a moment she stared at her, the mute looking at her with a raised brow, and lifting her hands and shoulders in a shrug.

“Yeah it was definitely pricey. But as I said you can’t beat the pushing power he’s got, or the fact that a rocket can go off beside him and he’ll be able to carry on whereas any other car would go boom.” She mimed an explosion laughing a bit, Nona cracking a smile patting the Duke O’Death. “Plus, I had a friend who gushed about them so I went and got one. Needless to say, Dukes was everything he said and more.”

Grinning Jess moved on to the next vehicle her expression falling a bit as she frowned at the Bati-801. “This is Bazz. My motorcycle…” Jess glanced to the gauntlet beside the motorcycle, before glancing at Nona grimacing. “I-I don’t use her all that much,” Jess admitted rubbing the back of her head. “Like I said had an accident, wrecked her and broke almost my whole left side.” Jess’s lip twitched in a weak smile, moving her hand to trace her left arm up to her shoulder.

Nona frowned and rested her hand on Jess’s shoulder, Jess turning to look up at her.

“Thanks, I’m fine really. I can ride her, don’t get me wrong. But really she’s just… She’s around for more reminders and to push myself to overcome. Like, ‘you fall off that horse, you’ve gotta get right back on’ ya know?” Jess forced a smile, but it didn’t meet her eyes. Bazz was a part of the garage, but there was a lot of baggage and bad memories tied to the motorcycle. However, Jess had never been one to be able to part with things. Even things that hurt her. So Jess lifted her shoulder and took a breath. “Anyways, I still love her looks, so even if the memories drag her down a bit, she’s got quite a lot going for her,”

Nona squeezed her shoulder and Jess let out a soft sound, her smiling relaxing losing the tightness in it.

“But yeah, I like her a little, though she’s far from the favorite. Now, let’s move on to Grace,” Jess pulled out from Nona’s hand and moved towards the Gauntlet that was across from the Buffalo at the end of the garage.

Moving to follow Jess, Nona cast an eye over the motorcycle. She pursed her lips. Just like with Speedy she had gotten the feeling a great deal of history had been left unsaid by Jess. She got the same sense with the Bati-801, although whatever it was with the Bati seemed far more somber than the minivan. The mute didn’t pat the Bati like she had the other vehicles and moved to stand by Jess in front of the black gauntlet with it’s purple stripe.

“Right, last but not least, this is Grace,” Jess extended her hands towards the gauntlet in a ‘ta-da manner’. “Her name is arguably the most fitting of all these cars, you wanna know why?”

Nona cocked her head eyeing the Gauntlet. There wasn’t anything on it’s outwards appearance that made her think of Grace. It was a muscle car, it lacked the sweeping lines of a super car that would fall into what Nona would consider ‘graceful’. She shrugged and typed into her text to speech app again. _“Why is it called Grace?”_

Jess grinned. “See, I stole her. But when I grabbed her I wasn’t being particularly cautious. I kind of just went,” Jess let out a gasp hands covering her face, “Cool car! I’ve gotta have it!”

Nona silently chuckled.

Jess beamed. “So needless to say I went, broke into it, hot wired it… Just in time for the cop who owned it to spot me.”

Nona’s eyes widened, and Jess chuckled leaning on the gauntlet. “Yeah. I probably should mention I stole her from _right_ by the police station… not my greatest moment.”

Nona’s fingers flew across her phones digital keyboard. _“How’d you not get murdered?”_

Jess’s lips twitched upwards. “I should’ve been. I mean luckily I’d been wearing my cap, glasses and bandana to conceal most of my face. But I got out of the city with half my tires shot to hell with the cops right on my tail. But somehow, by the grace of God I managed to find a dried up river bed under a bridge to hide under. Cops went right on by.” She grinned, Nona’s face lighting up in understanding. “Hence why she was then on known as ‘Grace’.”

Nona nodded, smiling. _“Lucky, would’ve also been fitting,”_

“I did think of that,” Jess agreed stroking the purple stripe on Grace’s hood. “But naming the gauntlet ‘Lucky’ didn’t seem very fitting.” Jess said. “Grace sounded a lot better,”

Nona thought it over a moment and then she nodded in agreement. It did sound better.

“And that’s all 10 of my vehicles,” Jess said clapping her hands together. “Now onto the part where we pick our rides for the race.”

Nona’s expression fell a bit and Jess noticed this and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

_“I’m not much of a racer, and with cars I like to be able to engage in a bit of bumping.”_

Jess pursed her lips, looking down crossing her arms. “Ah, I see you prefer to be able to bump opponents out of your way.” She bit her lip, “Not the most _clean_ way to race. But, Reese should allow it for this one,” She looked up. “So you won’t have to worry about it.”

_“I wasn’t asking permission to bump, I was more concerned about damaging your cars,”_

Understanding crossed Jess’s face and she let out an ‘Ah’. Then a grin covered her face and she put her hands on her hips. “Oh, is that all? Well then you’ll just need a car that’s strong enough to bully a damn insurgent off the road.” Jess went over to the counter next to the Gauntlet and she opened a drawer where all the car keys were. She pulled out one set and clicked the button the Duke O’Death lighting up with a beep.

Nona turned to the source, her eyes widening and she turned back to Jess with the beginnings of a smile. Like she couldn’t believe Jess was offering to let her drive her precious 600,000+ vehicle. The same one she’d paid Nona 100K to help her rescue.

Jess grinned and tossed her the keys. “Dukes might be ready to take on insurgents at full speed, but he is still a muscle car, meaning he’s viable for this race. So in other words. Bully off ass holes to your heart’s content.”

Nona caught the keys and smiled at Jess before typing. _“Thank you,”_

“You’re welcome. As for me, hmm. I think I’ll take Grace for this race.” Jess dug through the drawer of keys and retrieved the set that made the Bravado Gauntlet beside her light up. “She hasn’t had much chance to shine in a while.” Jess tossed the keys and caught them moving to the gauntlet’s side. “Anyways, my friend Reese runs the races. He said he wants everyone who wants to participate to meet by the race track that’s by Los Santos Freeway before 11:30,” Jess grinned as she thought about the race track. She’d had a lot of fun driving cars around that particular track, (even though it wasn’t really _meant_ for cars) “I trust you know how to get there?”

Nona nodded, giving Jess a thumbs up before getting into the Duke O’Death. Jess grinned as Dukes came to life with a low rumble, the powerful muscle car pulling out from it’s space and headed out of the garage.

“Well can’t let Nona leave us behind!” Jess hopped into Grace and started up the Gauntlet. With practiced ease she made her way out of the garage and onto the street. In the distance she could faintly hear the retreating engine of Dukes. Her eyes gleamed as she hit the gas the gauntlet jumping forwards, Jess turning it to avoid traffic and pedestrians as she tore after Nona for the race track.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on this being more than a one shot but I realized that if I tried to get it all out in one go I'd wind up cutting into the race and the ending of it all. So I decided to split this into two parts. One part will be the introductions to the cars, and the beginning portion, the second part will focus on the race and everything that goes with it. 
> 
> Few things of note: 1) Rhapsody is the GTA equivalent to Chicago, 2) This story was only a smidge before Hex Drive and falls between Chapters 3 and 4 of Bitch_in_the_Blue's Off the Record
> 
> Also the title is based off Jess's Bravado Buffalo and is a twist on 'Buffalo Gals won't you come out tonight'


End file.
